The third power
by Hebinekojin
Summary: On one side you have Dumbledore, on the other Voldemort. And in between?Harry and Draco will both discover that everything is not as it appears to be...
1. History lesson

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

Fifteen years ago.

A full scale attack was taking place in a once beautiful manor. It was now scorched in more places than the eye could see, and it was partially destroyed.

Two people darkened by soot left the principal body of attackers to explore a staircase descending into blackness. One was a bespectacled young man, the other a pretty redhead woman, obviously pregnant.

They didn't met a soul has they progressed, using the lit tips of their wands to see their way.

Suddenly, the man bent down and picked up a wand which had been laying on the floor . Twirling it between his fingers, he frowned. What was a wizzard' s more priced possession, his life even, doing alone on the floor?

His reflections stopped when he heard his female companion's soft call. He joined her at a thick oak door, reinforced with ironwork.

"I can't open it, will you try?" she whispered to him.

He nodded. The door opened after his third try. A huddled figure could be seen looking at them from the corner it was tryin to hide into. Both of the invaders recognised him immediatly.

"Severus Snape!" the man was stunned. "Is that your wand?" he showed him the wand he had found in the corridor. Severus nodded and stood up. He was carefully walking towards them when he found himself suddenly hold at wand point by the redhead.

"What are you doing?" the male whispered urgently.

"Don't you see? He is one of them! He has to die!"

"Don't" he sighed "If he was one of them, he would not be locked in the deepest, darkest and dampest cell without his wand!"

"I don't care!"

Severus protectively hugged his midsection.

The man blinked widened eyes at that sight. "You... You're pregnant?"

Severus gulped audibly and shyly nodded. The bespectacled youth turned towards his companion and tried to wrestle her wand out of her hand.

"You can't do that! You can't kill his unborn child, it's an innocent soul!"

"Stop being in my way! Or I'll kill you too. I'll say he killed you and that I was too late in killing him to save you!"

"How can you say that..."

"Well, maybe because I never loved you, you're so pathetically weak! I only used you to acquire wealth and respect from the wizzarding world. Now that I have all that, you're useless to me. Now, step to the side and I might consider letting you live." She smirked.

"No..." the man whispered, too shocked to say more.

"Oh, yes. Now, to kill two birds with one stone.." she fakefully mused before smirking evilly.

Even if he was too late to stop her from uttering her hex, the man's quidditch honed reflexes enabled him to change the focus of her wand from a shivering Severus to the cell's ceiling. He was unfortunately too much unbalanced to prevent her to aim the next time straight at his chest. He was blown into the wall and slumped to the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

She was then aiming at an horrified Severus when a sharp whistle sounded. She tskd and shrugged before running out of the damp little cell.

Taking his wand back, Severus kneeled near the fallen man and was relieved to notice that he was still breathing. He quickly cast all the healing charm he could think of, as well as some warming ones. The man stayed unconscient. He was trying to stop the blood coming from the man's head with a ripped strip of his shirt when a blonde head poked into his cell. The new arrivant gasped and kneeled next to him.

"We finally found you, thanks Merlin! Is this Potter? What happened?"

"He protected me when that redhead demon of his tried to blast me out of existence. He was blown into a wall and took a blow to the head."

"Did you do anything?"

"He found my wand in a corridor, I took it back and casted every healing charm I knew. And warming ones, too."

The blonde hugged him. "Let's get you back to your husband before he takes some drasting action. Did you knew he could whine? I'll take Potter."

Two shaddows, one carrying a third one slunk away from the manor, the light siders being none the wiser.


	2. The beginning

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

Zippyfox, is that soon enough? Don't worry, the confusion is on purpose, you'll find who they all are soon enough.

Nowadays

"They're not safe at Hogwarts. We have to get them out."

"And how do you propose we do that? Maybe we should go to Dumbledore and say 'well, sorry for the disturbance, but I heard a rumour stating that you're putting the Boy-who-lived into danger to further your own goals. Mind if I take him away for a while to protect him from you?' that will go well!"

"No need to be sarcastic, you **are** aware that there are such things as portkeys, are you not?"

"What I **am** aware of is that you should be in bed."

"I am."

"I wanted a snack."

"And you couldn't ask?"

A pout "But nobody can make gravy apple compote the way I like it..."

"Share?"

"Sure!"

"Boys!"

"Maybe a pinch of mustard..."

"We never tried curry, by the way."

"Don't mind me, I'll just go and single handedly kidnap the Boy-who-lived!"

"Don't be dramatic, kiss me?"

"I'll wait till you brush your teeth."

A pout. "You're not fun. Hey, leave some for me!"

Somebody sighed and exited the room.

In the library.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you for your concern. I will live, but they're utterly useless."

"But we love them, nonetheless. Anyway, I agree with our experimental cook, we will use a portkey. Let's hide it in the boy's homework. It will avert suspicion from us if the boy disappear from his tower or the library. You could order your son to go home for familial business or whatnot."

"Yes, but the Manor will be one of the first place they'll check."

"And what about Grimmauld Place? True, it will need a serious cleaning and remodelling, but it's better than nothing. And nobody would think to check for us here."

"So you're back."

"That I am."

"Your other half?"

"Stopped for a snack."

Three sighs could be heard.

"They're all the same!"

Somebody chuckled.

"All right, here is the plan. You will both take the boys and clean Grimmauld Place. I will make the portkey and make sure there will not be any trail going back to us. You will write to your son and greet him once he arrive then take him to Grimmauld Place, as well as your wife. I'll go back to Hogwarts and teaching to make sure nobody can pin the kidnapping on us. We will move them last."

The three men went to do their business. Soon a big mayhem could be heard in the Manor, and four boys could be seen running everywhere. Suddenly, somebody whistled sharply. "Okay, check list! House elves?"

"Check" squealed the House elves.

"Cleaning tools and supplies?"

"Check"

"Clothes and Homework?"

"Check!"

"Nicholas? Ian? Alex? Luke?"

"Check, and it's nice to know that we rank after clothes and homework!"

Before the owner of the first voice could answer, another voice cut in "Snacks?"

The four boys chuckled while the first man sighed. "The travel will be instantaneous. What need will you have for snacks?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Again? But you just eat, not three hour ago!"

"But that was before I had to do all this running around to pack. And now, I'm hungry again."

A few House elves squeaked and popped out to the kitchen to fetch some easily-eaten-with-the-fingers food.

Once everybody was back, they popped out to their new house, while the six humans portkeyed away, one of them happily munching on a piece of chocolate cake.


	3. The meeting, part I

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

Short, fun and intriguing, just something to occupy you for a while.

Hogwarts

"Mister Malefoy, stay. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." A surprised Malefoy eyed his potion professor. The rest of the students hurried none too evidently out of the classroom while Draco went to stand in front of Snape's desk. He spoke up once the last student had left the room.

"You wanted to speak with me, uncle Severus?"

"Yes." He rummaged through his pockets before handing Draco a rolled parchment. "I met your Father in Hogsmead, he asked me to give you this letter , as he didn't have enough time to make it to Hogwarts. You should join your peers in the Great Hall for lunch."

Five minutes later, Draco seated himself at his House table, setting carefully his father's letter on the table, staring at it with dread. Sighing, he finally opened it and read his father's penmanship.

'Dear Draco,

Lately, your mother had been bed ridden with a cold for a few days. Suddenly yesterday, her health took a turn for the worst.

None of the meddiwizzards or witches I called seem to be able to cure this ailment, and your mother's state just keep getting worse.

I want to ask of you to demand the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, for permission to come home and see your mother.

It could be, afterall, the last time you might get to see your mother alive.

Please, hurry!

Your desesperate father,

Lucius Malefoy'

Draco's breath stopped. He rushed out of his chair and towards the Head table. He was so agitated that he couldn't speak and opted to just thrust the letter in front of the Headmaster 's enquiring eyes, his hand shaking slightly.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between Draco's ashen face and the letter he finally read, his eyebrow shooting towards his hairline.

Calculatively eyeing the nervous blonde, Dumbledore gave him permission to leave the next morning.

Draco ran out of the carriage his father has sent to fetch him and skidded in the Entrance Hall, staring mouth agape at his healthy looking mother.

"But, Mother, Father's letter stated that you were nearly on your deathbed..."

"Draco" she gripped his lax hand, "we are sorry for the deceipt, but we had to. We might not have been able to get Dumbledore's approval on you coming home, had we forego this subterfuge. We could have gotten into trouble with the ministry..."

"But why?"

"Because Hogwarts is not safe anymore. The Dark Lord is completely insane, and we are beginning to fear that Dumbledore is not better." Lucius interviened.

Draco blinked. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to for now. Your mother and I will take you to some place safe. Once our group is complete, then we will explain."

Nodding, Draco took from his father's hand the shrunken trunks containing his clothes and things before putting his hand on the portkey his mother was holding.

Hesoon regained his footing, thanks to somebody's steadying hands on his arms.

"Woah there! You don't even know me, no need to jump me. So, you must be Draco." Draco blinked and stare at mischievious grey eyes in which honey brown hair was falling.

He jumped when an identical voice rang from behind him. "Bro, let them arrive! 'lo, aunt Narcissa. You'll be surprised to see what we managed to do with this place."

Draco whirled and was confronted by the same features. He turned back. The boy wiggled his fingers at him. He turned again. The same boy, the same greeting...

"Draco, stop being ridiculous! One could think you have never met the Weasley twins!"

The twin behind Draco stepped around him and went to stand near his brother. Both were smirking at his shock.

"Draco, let me introduce you to Alex and Luke, they're both fourteen..."

"And grounded, once again." cut an amber eyed man from the top of the stairs, sighing. "It must be a twin thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it is in the genes, or perhaps because they have two brains to think and try to find a way to annoy people... Who knows?"

"No, why are they grounded?"

"Oh, they switched Nicholas' shampoo bottle with bright red dye. Muggle dye, of course." He raked his hand in his hair and was about to add something when...


	4. The meeting, part II

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

I wrote this story as a whole so it is a little bit difficult to cut it into chapters. Feel free to tell me if there is any problems.

_"No, why are they grounded?"_

_"Oh, they switched Nicholas' shampoo bottle with bright red dye. Muggle dye, of course." He raked his hand in his hair and was about to add something when..._

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get out of the way!" A silhouette with wild blond hair, its arms vawing madly and riding rollers appeared around a corner, in a direct collision course with the amber eyed man. He barely managed to avoid him and ended hanged by his knees on the bannister for his trouble.

He swinged for a few seconds before exclaiming "Fiu! That was close! It's good when it stops!"

"Ian, is that you?"

"Oops, didn't see you there, Aunt Narcissa! Coming down!" He swinged harder and released the grip his knees had on the bannister. Turning on himself in mid air, he fall back on his feet and skidded to a halt in front of Narcissa and Draco.

"May I be so bold as to ask of news of your health this day, fair lady?" He said after he had kissed Narcissa's hand, making her giggle.

He turned to Draco, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Hello, and welcome to Grimmauld Place, also refered to as the Mad House, or the place from where all madness is drifting. Don't feed the beasts, and keep your hands to yourself at all time. Disregard this warning, and you're on your own. I'm Ian, and I am fourteen. You must be Draco, correct?"

Draco silently turned on his heels. He bumped into his father on his way out.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"And this is the place where you think I'll be safe? It's a real asylum."

"Well, I certainly warned you. By the way, shouldn't it make you one of the internee, hum?"

Everybody laughed at Ian's remark, and Draco's shocked expression. He noticed that even his father was wearing a small smile.

"Draco, follow the elf to your room." Draco turned to look at a House Elf who was tugging slightly on his sleeve. "This way, young master!"

"Luke, Alex, listen to your father" Both the twins shrugged and allowed the amber eyed man to herd them in the direction of their room.

"Ian, no skating in the house. Come to the library, there is something we need to discuss."

Ian nodded and skated to the library, smiling widely at Lucius all the while. Narcissa followed them and closed the door. Intrigued, Draco gave the House Elf the slip and ran back down the stairs. He tiptoed to the library's door and opened it a crack, just enough to see what was going on inside. It was an art he had perfected in Malefoy's manor, in order to always be informed. He was utterly shocked to see his parents hugging Ian, and said teen hugging them back with all his might.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand glued itself on his mouth while an arm restrained him, and a laughing voice murmured in his ear. "You shouldn't spy on people, or at least if you do, try to pay attention to the rest of the world. What do you think would have happened, had I been a Death Eater?" a few chuckles, and the arm restraining him tugged him towards the stairs. "Come, I'll show you a better place to spy on them!" A hand grabbed his and forced him to climb the stairs two at a time. Whe he was finally released and able to catch his beath, he found he was faced with another teen with dark green eyes and brilliant red hair.

The other teen shrugged when he caught him staring at his hair. "The twins. Always check things they give you. Or your personal items. You can never tell what they will come up with if they are bored." He offered as explanation. "Anyway, I am Nicholas, as you must have heard. We are of the same age, which make us two of the three oldest members of our little menagerie. Tomorrow you'll get to know the last missing teen and the rest of the members of our group.

You are likely to get some stares and pranks, as we are all a little bit excited to get to know you. Even if we were aware of your existence, we have always been forbidden to approach you and this other one before. And now we get to!

As soon as the other adults arrive, everything will be explained, don't worry! Now, let's go to dinner!" He grabbed Draco's hand and tugged him towards the Dinning Hall.

Before eating Draco was introduced to Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, the twins' parents. Dinner was a noisy affair, the adults speaking between themselves while Ian, Nicholas and the twins ganged up on Draco to grill him about life at Hogwards, the Hogsmead village and every thing they could think of.

Early in the next morning, they were awaken by a loud crash and cursing. Draco and Nicholas were the only ones awake, or caring, enough to bother getting out of bed to investigate. They were at the bottom of the stairs when they saw what, or better who, had caused this disturbance.

Harry slowly got up from his sprawled position on the floor and looked warily around. He sneered when his eyes landed on Draco, whose haircut nearly rivaled his. "Malefoy, I should have known! Is portkeying random people in your manor your idea of fun?

His eyes widened as he got a good look at the other teen. "I thought I had killed you in second year! So it is all a trap!" he drew his wand and aimed at the two others. "Proud of you Malefoy?"

Nicholas blinked "How cold you have killed me when it is the first time I meet you?" he pondered.

"Hey! Don't stand in the way of my breakfast!"

"Siri?" Harry was incredulous.

"Harry! Finally you're here!" Harry had only time to take a deep breath befre he was hugged so tightly he was nearly crushed. "You know you take after your mother, she prefered to do her homework in the morning, she claimed the common room was much more quieter at this time of the day without your father pestering her. And James, well he prefered to sleep till the last possible moment..." Sirius rambled on, not noticing Harry was off to la-la-land, his mind unable to add Malefoy and Sirius presence in the same room.

As soon as Sirius let him go, Nicholas extended his hand towards Harry. "Hello, I'm Nicholas. Welcome to Grimmauld Place. Let's get you some breakfast, come." Harry shook his hand and let himself be guided to the kitchen. "Lucius and Remus went to bring the last members of our group here. Everything will be explained then."

Harry nodded, a part of his brain still disconnected, but his stomach, who had growled with pleasure at the mention of food was, for it part, eager to follow the other.


	5. Last arrivals

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

The entrance door opened, closed, and a voice everybody recognized, however muffled it was, ordered "Food, now!"

"What he says!"

Lucius groaned. Remus chuckled and urged him in "Feed them before they decided to go and buy some food by themselves. I'll set the wards. Shoo!"

Nodding, Lucius entertwined his arms with those of both black haired men and steered them towards the stairs.

"'lo Draco" the twins chorused, yawning before turning in synch towards Harry. "A new specimen!" they squealed, circling around him, eyeing him in a fashion that made poor Harry shiver, used as he was to the Weasley twins antics.

They suddenly jumped out of the way, just in time for someone else to crash into Harry, sending them both on the floor in a sprawl.

"Ian! You know you would get fewer accidents if you decided to walk with your eyes opened?" Sirius asked, half curious and half scolding the teen.

Already on his foot, and helping Harry to his, Ian nodded. "Was back late yesterday, and woken up early today. Though for once it was not the twins' fault..." he explained, groping his way to a chair next to Sirius'.

Said twins ran to take a seat in front of Ian "Had fun?"

A feral smile stretched Ian's lips as he remembered "A lot" he answered.

The twins sighed "Too bad we're grounded. We would have loved to come with you."

"You wouldn't be grounded if you hadn't been bad twins" smirked Nicholas behind the cupboard door he was digging in in search of his favorite cereals.

"But we were bored!" whined Alex.

"And you wouldn't occupy us!" pouted Luke.

Remus entered just in time to witness this. He sighed and made his way to stand next to Sirius "You realise it is all your fault, Sirius."

Sirius looked up from his pancakes "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all a hundred of times before. Good morning?"

Remus bend down and kissed him.

"Ack! Dads, not in front of us, poor innocent minds!"

"You're traumatising us!"

"Each kiss we see add a few years to our therapy!" They made a great show of hiding their eyes behind their hands.

Harry hided a smile behind his cup of tea. Remus sat in front of him. "I already explained you that Sirius and I married each other the same year your parents did, when I told you about Pettigrew's try to frame him for your parent's murder, well never saw an animagi form more suited, but I disgress. Maybe you want to put your cup of tea down for the next part?"

Harry obeyed.

"Well, the twins are our sons. You were never told before for security reasons."

Harry gasped before he snorted "Looking like this there's no way you can deny it."

Alex and Luke clapped their hands in delight while the others laughed. Remus looked at Harry with a mock horrified air "By Merlin's knees! It's contagious! And only after so few exposure! What are we going to do?"

Everybody began to laugh just as Lucius poked his head in. He blinked for a few times before raising an eyebrow. "Good morning to all. Nice to see you are all getting so well with the others, but I suspected you would like to know that they are parked into their beds, and have eaten enough to sink a ship. Please, could you refrain from corrupting Draco? The wards?"

Remus smirked "Set, nobody had tampered with them, except the usual twinking from Alex and Luke."

"Good. I'd better be back nefore he woke or there'll be hell to pay. Warn us as soon as he arrive, so that I can get them up and moving quickly."

"Will do." Remus reassured him. Lucius nodded and ran back upstairs after grabbing a piece of toast.

Soon, the twins, Nicholas and Ian left the kitchen with Sirius in direction of the library. Remus eyed Harry and Draco. "Okay, you are both invited to a study group in the library. If you prefer, you can go and do your homework in your room."

"The library." Was Draco's instantaneous answer.

"Harry?" Remus probbed. Harry shrugged. "I don't even have my books."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the rest of them will gladly share. You will understand soon enough, for now you just need to know you are safe with all of us. Nobody is gonna pull a Pettigrew on you, don't worry. Come to the library with us?"

Harry nodded and followed Remus. They found the library in total chaos. Sirius was sitting on a table, his face red with embarrasment. A dozen or so books were piled next to him.

The teens were running after the whole content of the library which was crawling on its pages all around the place. As soon as they had caught a book, they closed and Finite Incantatum-ed it before walking to place it on the table near Sirius.

"What happened?"

Sirius redenned some more and ran to Remus' arms, where he sobbed heavily while Remus tried to soothe him. Seeing that no answer was forth coming from Sirius, Remus asked Nicholas.

"We were working on transforming books into daggers. Uncle Siri tried to demonstrate, but..." he glanced uneasily at Harry who was standing speechless, looking at the on-going.

"The baby interfered with his powers." Sighed Remus. "Out of curiosity, why don't you Finite the books before grabbing them?"

Nicholas shrugged "For some unknown reason, we can't. It stopped them for a while before they ran again. The same with putting them directly back on the shelves."

Harry suddenly yelped and jumped a little "It pinched me!" he exclaimed before frowning at Remus. "I thought you said I'll be safe here?" He smirked before jumping and flattening closed on the floor an heavy dictionnary. He fumbled for his wand and Finite the book, picked it up and slammed it on the table, exclaiming "Got you! It will teach you to pinch me!"

The twins cheered, one of them sat on the second tome of the encyclopedia of charms.

"Way to go!"

"Welcome in the dance!"

The boys spent the whole morning chasing the runaway books, relaxing and having fun. Even Draco smiled and laughed at some of the twins' antics.

Remus had steered Sirius back to their room, and made a detour to inform Lucius about this new development.


End file.
